


Find your dog

by Memesy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesy/pseuds/Memesy
Summary: You decide to go for a walk. Unfortunately, your dog escapes. Can you find her and get out of the woods?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. Decided to finally do something with this account. I'm not sure if making polls is possible in here, so for now the polls will be pinned on my twitter. https://twitter.com/Memesu01 They'll last for a week. I try to update weekly/biweekly. Can't swear they'll be much longer, but I'll try.

It is a perfect day. Sun is shining and the air is crisp -just as autumn is supposed to be. You decide to go on walk, and call your dog, Penny, to your side. She sits down next to you, her tail wagging. You put her leash on, and after checking you have everything you need (Keys, phone, water bottle), you head out.  
It’s colder than you thought, and your breath clouds. Your mood brightens even more and you start to walk briskly towards the woods near your house. The evergreen pines, maple trees and common aspen seem to almost invite you in, swaying in the wind, the sunlight making them shine. You keep walking straight ahead, Penny jogging beside you. You are mostly familiar with these woods and soon enough, the path you’re on leads to familiar crossroads. Usually you would keep going straight, but you’re feeling adventurous today, so which will it be? 

Left  
or  
Right?  
Both paths look well travelled and wide, easy to walk in.


	2. Left

You decide to head left, Penny happily walking alongside you and wagging her tail. You smile, looking at her. Some trees have moss hanging from their branches and you take deep breath. It tastes so fresh, the scent of forest making you feel even better if that was possible. Bird chirps from someplace above you. You love the woods so much. 

That thought is interrupted by Penny letting out loud bark and before you can react, the leash is jerked from your hand and Penny is off, chasing after what you realize is a hare. You run after Penny, yelling at her to stay, but she doesn’t listen. 

Oh well. You’re sure Penny will run out interest soon and slow down to a jog, determined to keep her in sight at least. There are no other people around as far as you can see which you’re glad about. Penny is sometimes very enthusiastic about people too and you don’t want to have to deal with complains about how dogs shouldn’t be allowed to run free at this time. Or any other complains, really. 

Penny is pretty far away from you now, you realize, and start to run again. She turns sharply to the left, and is out of your sight. You curse, shouting at her again, when you spot movement from your right. It’s the hare, standing up and staring at you. You get an odd feeling looking at it and almost trip on a root sticking from the ground. When you manage to straight yourself and look again, the hare is gone. 

You shake your head – wild animals sure are quiet – and resume running after your beloved, stupid dog. Who luckily chooses that exact moment to start barking, thought the it sounds faint. She must have gotten a lot farther you had even realized. Once more, you yell her name and the barking stops mid-cut. You stop to wait for her to run back to you, but when you don’t see the familiar shape at all, you start to fear Penny had run across a bear or something and keep glancing around. The woods are very quiet, even leaves aren’t rustling.  
You realize with a start that it’s been a while since you’ve heard any birds.

The sun is shining as bright as before but you feel cold all over. You want to shout for Penny again, but your throat feels dry and tight. There’s nothing but forest all around you, still and dead, like no forest should be. You gulp, and take one step and then another towards where you last heard Penny’s bark, careful to be as silent as possible as well. 

It feels like it takes forever to reach the bushes where she turned left away from the path. There’s no sight of Penny there now – she must have kept going. You feel unsafe leaving the wide path, but it’s not like you have a choice. Your dog could be in danger, and you are not going leave until you find her. So you step through the bushes and start heading deeper into the forest. There is a small path, full of roots and pinecones and small rocks, but you’re comforted by the fact that there is anything there at all. For some time you walk straight ahead before arriving to another split. There you can only stare in shock.

On a tree standing between the two paths, Penny’s leash and collar are hanging. The collar is on a branch pointing at the path that goes straight ahead, and the leash is on a branch pointing on a path on the left, going uphill.

Which should you pick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. And it's a bit longer : D  
> Twitter polls are kinda bothersome, also I was told the link didn't work, so for now please vote on the comments : D  
> Also please tell if you spot errors.


End file.
